


Melissa & The Sausages

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Implied Slash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Might Help challenge<br/>Season 3b Epi 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissa & The Sausages

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Missus_T_ for helping me make it pretty

Melissa had stressful enough of a job without her possessive ex-husband, Rafael, and her “wish he was more” best friend, John. Whenever the two of them were anywhere near each other it was a pissing match even if they were working for the same cause. 

It had always been that way. Even back when Claudia was alive and the two families had cookouts together, the two men would argue over how the sausages needed to be cooked or when it was best to rotate the steaks. 

Now they were both here to protect the staff of the hospital from this crazed murderer, and they couldn’t agree how to best protect Melissa while letting her do her job. It was at the same time sweet and achingly annoying.

After agreeing on a solution that they both felt comfortable with, John came over to inform Melissa what was going to happen. 

Before he could even get a word out, Melissa pulled him in close and kissed him solidly on the lips. 

“I just had to do that before I go in there. I don’t want something horrible to happen and not have done that at least once,” Melissa whispered against John’s lips.

“Well now that you two have finished,” Rafael interrupted pulling Melissa into his arms and kissing her like he wouldn’t ever get to.

Pulling away sputtering a protest, Melissa was treated to one of the best sites she could have seen. Rafael had pulled John into an embrace similar to the one he had just released her from. The two main loves of her life were currently wrapped into their own loving embrace.

As they parted, Melissa let out a ragged breath. “After I get done with his man’s pre-op interview and surgery the three of us are having a discussion about this,” Melissa said whipping her finger between the two men who were flushed and breathing heavy.

Melissa wasn’t looking forward to treating this crazy man, but seeing John and Rafael kiss was more than worth enduring their usual pissing contests.


End file.
